The Perfect Life
by glittercakes04062004
Summary: Spencer's pregnant Toby is finally coming back from New York and there both 18 how will they do this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's your author I go by the name Vivian darkbloom ( I know it's from pll I just hate using my real name) i started working on this cause all the other spoby pregnancy stories all have something go terribly wrong so I decided to write a really happy one I will have twists and turns now and then but for now Toby and Spencer will just be happy if you have suggestions I would love to hear that thanks❤️**


	2. The news

I fiddled with my fingers it seems Toby has been gone for months.I I turned around at Melissa and she reassured me for the hundredth time "He'll be here any second." Almost as if it were rehearsed There was a knock on the door, I sprinted  
down the stairs through the living room and into Toby's arms. "Spencer!" "Toby!" I started to cry as we stood on my porch hugging.I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him, he casually walked into the living room and sat down with me still clinging  
to him.I loosened my grip to kiss him and after a few minutes of that I finally let him told me about New York and how the bank loved his buisness idea and gave him an abandon building in Rosewoodto renovate.I started to drift off in thoughtas  
happy as I was to see him there was still one thing on my mind-One week ago- Hanna,Aria,And Emily got a text from spencer saying S.O.S...bring pregnancy test and chocolate. As the girls walked into the Hastings house the summer of their senior year  
they didn't know what to expect. When Spencer was at the door she was a mess, Hair tied, Sweatpants on,and her phone in her hand. She grabbed one of the two bags in Hanna's hand the one that clearly had the pregnancy test. The girls waited paitently  
downstairs. Their heads turned as one of there best friends stumbled down the stairs and said... I'm pregnant.


	3. The date

I realized where I was and snapped back into reality. "Toby?" I interrupted. He stopped to look at me with loving eyes "Can we go to the barn I set something special up for us" "Your amazing." He told me ashe stood up and tookmy hand and walked

toward the barn.-Spencer's parents had gone to Florida to handle family buisness for Spencer's senior year after her senior year they decided to stay permanently. Melissa lives in the house and Toby and Spencer live in the barn.- As we approached  
the

door I stopped and told him to close his eyes. Toby closed his eyes obideantly and My Handscovered his face, and thenI leadhim into the barn where I had set up a dinner specially made by me (and the girls). It was just standard chicken  
and rice,

I had candles and a table set up with dinner. He asked "Spencer, can I open my eyes now?" "Oh yeah sorry." I removed my hands from his eyes and sat down gesturing toward the other seat. He sat down but not before he kissed me and told me he loved  
me,

i told him I loved him to as he sat down. Dinner wasn't awkward we just talked about my past two weeks and his two weeks. The while time I was screaming in my head, IM PREGNANT! Finnaly I couldn't take it anymore and blurted out BABY! He stopped talking  
/to look at me " What do you mean Spencer?" He asked with confusion " Toby I'm pregnant." Toby's expression went blank and after about a minute he started to smile. "Are you okay?" He silently stood up and took my hand and started to dance with me.  
We

stood there and I started to cry. He looked up at me and worriedly

Asked me "Spencer what's wrong is everything alright?!" "Yes Toby it is I just love you so much and I know I should be scared but I'm really happy." " I love you too and I'm so happy to to do this with you every second I can i want to spend with you  
and

whenever you need any timejust call me." He reassured me. I kissed him and we continued dancing.


	4. The doctor

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I walked back into the room Toby was awake and scared because I wasn't in the bed. When he saw me he got up and hugged me. He picked me up and walked down the stairs. He sat  
/down on the couch with me still in his arms and asked me what I wanted for breakfast Iresponded " I don't really care." "Well are you hungry right now?" He asked trying to take care of me extensively. I giggled"Not really I mean I still have

the awful taste in my mouth from throwing up but I'll probably be later." "Okay." I was still tired and started to drift asleep as Toby read a book. I remembered that i had scheduled a doctors appointment today at four "OH!" I jumped up and Toby jumped  
/up andlooked at me. **I'm sorry guys I'll finish this chapter later today because my phones about to die and I'm in IHOPwithout a charger I'll promise I'll finish it by the endof today- Vivian Darkbloom-okay I'm sorry for the wait I'm back-**

"What!" I couldtell I scared him " I'm sorry I scared you, but we have a doctors appointment at four today." "Oh it's fine sweetie we can get lunch at three then go." "Sounds great." I was so lucky to have Toby in my life. I feel back asleep in  
his arms. By the time I woke up it was 2:30 and I felt sick again but didn't throw and I got dressed and ready to go. By the time we got to the grille I was so hungry I ordered cheese fries and the chicken Parmesan Toby ordered spaghetti.  
One the way to the doctors I called the girls Hannah asked weird questions aria was worried that the doctor would screw up and Emily was so exited for me but they all supported me. I hung up the last call and turned to Toby "Toby?,is it okay to be  
scared." He pulled over outside the doctors office and kissed me "Yes, I am to but I'm also so happy." " Me too." We kissed a little longer then had to go in " Hello I'm Spencer Hastings and this is Toby Cavanaugh were here for our four o clock ultrasound."  
I told the receptionist " Yes take a seat and the nurse will call you in in a second." "Thank you." I took Toby's hand and sat down. It was very quiet in the room so I felt the need to whisper " How fat do I look right now." He looked at me and smiled  
then kissed me " I need to know how far along I am." " Oh well..." He put his hand over my stomach,it felt nice I waited for him to say something but he just continued to look at me after a minutes I asked him what he was doing he said "nothingI  
just wanted to do that I can't tell how far along you are." Then he kissed me then put his head down to kiss my stomach. " Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh Doctor Casey is ready for you." I stood up and took Toby's hand and walked into dr caoffice


	5. The doctor part two

Iwalked into the small roomWith Toby and sat down on the hooked up with wires and the doctors asked me questions about my mood swings and nasuea. Then sheput some really cold gel on my stomach and put a rectangular  
stick thing on my stomach. I squeezed Toby's hand nervously, and then I saw it my little peanut this tiny little creature inside me I was so exited I started to cry. The doctor excused herselfafter she wiped my stomach off and blew up the picture  
of the ultrasound I had herprint five one for me, Toby, and three for the girls. I stood up and hugged Toby who was standing next to me the whole time. He pulled away from me and said "what's that?!" He pointed to the screen and I realized there  
were two little peanuts on the screen. "Call the doctor back in." I said with an overflowing display of emotions. When doctor Casey came back in she staredat the screen for about two minutes then said " Well I guess baby number two was hiding, congratulations  
your having twins." Toby picked me up and kissed me then had me pack up whil he Checked us out. After we left we went home and called everyone we knew." Exepct my parents


End file.
